


Ghost Lights

by Nihlyria



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal, Alpha Hojo, Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha Zack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fake Science, Human Experiments, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Cloud, omega genesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Cloud takes an internship with the Science Department, effectively signing his life over to Shin-Ra in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Maybe... it isn't SOLDIER that's right for me...” Cloud took a bite of his lunch as he thought out loud. Zack paused in his own bite and glanced over, frowning. His best friend had been talking about becoming a member since they met, this was an out of no where comment. He leaned over and gave the blond a little sniff, which got him a smack on the arm. “What the hell?!”

 

“Sorry, just... seeing if you're sick or something.”

 

“Don't get all Alpha sniffy around me. It's annoying.” The younger huffed and took another bite of his sandwich. He shifted then stretched, working the kinks out of his back before staring at his lap. “I'm serious, though. Maybe it isn't right.” He poked at the remainder of his food. “I really like science.” He jerked when the brunette next to him started to choke. He reached over and patted Zack's back in attempts to help.

 

“Noooooo way. Uh-uh. You're not going to become a scientist here.”

 

“Zack, you're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do.”

 

“But Hojo...” The SOLDIER shuddered and wrinkled his nose. “I really don't want you to be around him.”

 

“... I kinda like him.” The blond shrugged and took a drink of his water. “He's interesting, and a genius in his field. Maybe you're just bias cause he's the one who is in charge of your shots and check-ups.”

 

“Maybe I'm bias because I know what he's capable of. He's dangerous and I don't like the idea of you working with him.” Zack frowned more and looked at his friend. “Worse, you're unpresented, and you don't know how tempting it would be to play with a fertile male Omega.”

 

“Zack...”

 

“What if you do turn out to be that? And then he decides to use you for some sort of disgusting experiment.”

 

“Zack!”

 

“Gods, I don't even want to think of what he'd do to you...” The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, and the Alpha finished his meal imaging horrors that he couldn't even fathom that would, or could, happen.

 

“... I already accepted an internship with the labs.” Cloud stood after cleaning up his lunch and returning it to its bag. Zack got up quickly, knocking his own to the ground. He wanted to scream, yell, have one giant hissy fit, but the look on the smaller warned him not to.

 

“Just... be safe, okay? If you need anything, I'm here.” He reached out and ruffled Cloud's spikes, causing a distressed squeak out of the blond. He quickly slapped the hand away and let a pout settle on his lips. “Aw, you know that just makes me wanna pinch your cheeks.” Zack joked and reached out in a pinching motion.

 

“I swear if you do, I'll... well I can't, but I'll try to break your fingers.” The younger tried to sound intimidating, but he was trying hard not to laugh. He mentally cursed the taller man for being able to destroy his annoyance with him.

 

“So seriously.... Science? You're such a nerd.” Zack grinned as he bent down to clean up his mess.

 

“Yeah... I read this paper by this professor, Gast Faremis, when I was in Nibelheim, and it was all about gene manipulation theory. It was amazing. I found it the other day in my stuff, didn't even know that I brought it with me. Anyway, he was researching integrating cells of a different entity into a human subject, creating some sort of... hybrid. How cool is that? I mean, you could theoretically make someone stronger than Sephiroth with that kind of science.”

 

“Okay, calm down there, Cloud. You're losing me.” The brunette laughed as he stood up, his now discarded meal in a bag. “Though I think that's the most you've talked in one go since I met you.” He grinned, teasing playing at the sound of his voice.

 

“Shut up...” The blond's cheeks flushed and he fidgeted cutely in his place. Zack wanted so badly to lean in and capture the other's lips, but he resisted, not knowing how he'd react to it.

 

“But now that I think about it.... that name kinda sounds familiar...” The two started walking, letting the taller have his moment to think. “Ah! Yeah! Sephiroth knows him! I remember him lamenting about how Hojo isn't as smart as him, or something like that.”

 

“I can't really see Sephiroth lamenting about anything...”

 

“You just know his reputation. Really Sephiroth is like a big kid.”

 

“I really doubt that.”

 

“No for real!” Zack threw away their trash when they neared a trash bin. “He's super childish, probably cause he doesn't understand social situation very well.”

 

“Zack, you're childish.”

 

“You'll just have to meet him.” The SOLDIER nodded in a know-it-all manner. Cloud rolled his eyes.

 

“And then I can tell you that you're completely wrong?”

 

“Oh ouch! No trust!” Zack clutched his chest as if he had been wounded. Cloud gave him a punch to the arm for good measure. The older laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders.

 

“Nope. Don't trust a devious Alpha like you.” The blond grinned and leaned against his friend as they walked. Now their silence was comfortable, and Cloud enjoyed their time when Zack was content enough to just let out a soft purr instead of ramble about whatever came to his mind. The low rumble that came from the taller made him relax. A part of him wondered if Zack was right and Cloud was an Omega, but that worry was for later since he knew the actual answer from blood tests. He was late presenting at age 19, which he figured he was a Beta since he hadn't. Zack insisted that, that wasn't the case, as his scent wouldn't have a change. He thought the other was just teasing at the time, but even his roommate said there was a tiny change.

 

“I can hear the gears in your head trying to turn, Cloud. They need some oil.” The brunette smirked then reached to rub his hand through golden spikes. “Try not to burn out, okay?” He reluctantly pulled away and gave him a soft smile. “When's your last day as a MP?”

 

“In two weeks, but I promise that won't interfere with our lunches.” Cloud smiled back, definitely not wanting to miss any time he could get with his friend. “Even if I have to sneak out of the labs to see you, I'll do it.”

 

“Hey now, don't risk a job for me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what.”

 

“You just want in my pants.”

 

“Ah! Did Cloud Strife just make a joke?!” Zack gasped and put a hand over his mouth as if the blond's words caused a major scandal. “Also your pants are a bit too small for me.” He winked playfully and Cloud rolled his eyes once more.

 

“I have to get back to my rounds... Can I come over tonight? Play some games or something?”

 

“Yeah? Wanna cuddle during candlelight?” Zack chuckled as he got a third punch to the arm. “Yeah sure. Send me a text so I can let you in the building.” Cloud nodded and smiled as he turned to head off to check in for his next round of duty. The SOLDIER watched him and took a deep breath. No way Cloud's sudden choice of being a scientist would end well.

 

* * *

 

Those two weeks passed quicker than Cloud wanted them to. He was nervous, especially with all the new rumors he started to hear about Hojo. He didn't pay attention to them before he decided to join the labs, but now he couldn't unhear them. Now he stood in front of the doors to his new job and swallowed nervously. Taking the deepest breath he could, he entered the room and looked around.

 

“Wow...” He couldn't stop the word from escaping as he looked at the machines in the room. He wanted to just spend all of his time getting acquainted with them. Walking over to one, he touched it gently, feeling it hum under his fingers as it worked on its task.

 

“You must be the new intern.” Cloud jumped at the voice and whipped around. A smiling scientist stood, holding a jacket in his arms. The blond nodded and swallowed down the nerves that hit him hard. This was it, he was really going to start working here. “Professor Hojo has been looking forward to your arrival. This is for you, put it on and I'll lead you to him.” He handed the jacket to the smaller, who slipped it on quickly, then followed the man to his new boss.

 

“Ah... Strife.” Hojo didn't look up from his work as he spoke, waving his hand some to motion for Cloud to sit. He did quickly and shifted nervously as he was left alone with the older. “When I found out you were interested in taking this program, I was admittedly unimpressed. You're quite... typical.” The Professor changed papers he was reading before looking up. “Then I did more research on you. From Nibelheim, impressive scores in your exams, and a very fascinating DNA profile.”

 

“... I didn't know my DNA was important for this...”

 

“This isn't just a normal internship. I was looking for someone who'd be excellent for a special program I'm working on.” He leaned back in his chair. “You see, I'm looking for perfection, and after reviewing your genetics, I think you fit. With some alterations, of course.”

 

“A-a-alterations, sir..?” Cloud swallowed down the bile that threatened. Gods, was everyone right about this man? Was he truly a mad scientist?

 

“Yes, nothing major, similar to the SOLDIER process, only with a different type of injection.”

 

“Do you always experiment on your interns?”

 

“Mr Strife... I believe you're smart enough to have figured out by now what this really is.” Hojo narrowed his eyes a little, not enjoying the questions being asked of him. “You've signed the paperwork.”

 

“And legally Shin-Ra owns me. I know, I read them.” The blond sighed and looked at his hands. “I supposed I didn't want to really believe what I was agreeing to, but it is real.” He shifted in his seat and glanced back up. “There are some things that I want freedom of.”

 

“Making demands now?”

 

“I want to be able to pick the one I present with.”

 

“Absolutely not. That defeats the--”

 

“I'm not giving up my first time as an Omega to some sort of science test, Professor. I've already decided on who.” Cloud kept eye contact with the other man, mentally challenging him.

 

“... If a child comes of it, it will be terminated.” The scientist smirked, getting more impressed with the teen as they spoke.

 

“Fine.”

 

“You will present, then we will begin. I suspect you've told no one the true nature of this partnering?”

 

“Only that it was an internship and nothing more. I don't exactly have friends. Just the Alpha I've chosen.”

 

“And he is..?”

 

“A SOLDIER. First Class, if that matters any.”

 

“Mm it does. Firsts are given the highest level of treatment. Not that, that changes whether or not I allow you to keep a child if it comes to pass in the coupling.” Hojo eyed Cloud some before resuming his reading. “I will send for you when needed. Excused.”

 

* * *

 

Cloud poked his lunch some, waiting for Zack to join him at their usual spot. He had to talk to him about... well everything, or at least as much as he could, but mostly about his presenting. The blond pulled out his phone and looked at the time and frowned. Zack was really late.

 

“Excuse me... Are you Cloud?” He looked up and froze, eyes widening some. The tall, muscled man tilted his head a little, a frown on his lips. “Cloud, yes?”

 

“Uh... yes... sir...”

 

“No need for the 'sir', Zack told me you weren't military anymore. Please, just Angeal.” He smiled and pulled a chair from the nearest table to sit in front of Cloud. “I have been tasked to keep you company. Zack was called away on a mission.”

 

“He could have just texted me...”

 

“I suppose, but I volunteered. I figured it was time for me to meet the one who can cause the pup to ramble endlessly about.” Angeal's smile grew in fondness. “So studying to be a scientist? Quite a change from SOLDIER.”

 

“Depending on how things go... I could end up in SOLDIER at the end of this.” Cloud admitted before taking a sip of his water. “He told you?”

 

“He's worried. Hojo isn't exactly... liked in the SOLDIER community, especially between the higher ups.”

 

“Like you and Sephiroth? Those kind of higher ups?” Cloud began to pack his meal, tired of the conversation and the direction it was going. “I don't need a lecture.”

 

“Cloud, that's not what this is.”

 

“Oh yeah?” He turned to face the older, glaring directly into his eyes. “Zack probably asked you to say something to me about it. Why else would you bring up Hojo? So far, I haven't had a problem with him, but everyone just loves to try and convince me otherwise.” Angeal twitched then ran a hand through his hair in what appeared to Cloud as frustration.

 

“Do you make it a habit to challenge Alphas? Zack should be worried about that. You'll get yourself hurt, or worse.”

 

“I'm not afraid of Alphas, and I'm not afraid of you.” They both stood at the same time, Cloud being completely dwarfed at the sheer height of Angeal. His response was to simply puff up his chest and stand on his tippy toes, trying his hardest to look a little intimidating. Angeal would have found it rather adorable if it wasn't him the teen was trying so hard to prove his lack of fear.

 

“You should be. When you present, little Omega, you won't be safe. Zack won't be able to protect you forever. Whether it's myself, or another Alpha, you will be broken, and that stubborn, defiant personality you have will wither away. Maybe then he'll get rid of you.”

 

“... Is this really what it's about? You don't like the idea of Zack being friends with someone who works with Hojo. How petty is that.” Cloud shook his head and picked up his lunch bag. “Zack said you were honorable, but nothing about this meeting has been.”

 

“I didn't sell myself to be a toy of a corrupt scientist. Zack might be naive enough to believe it's just an internship, but I am well aware you're just his new pet. You hurt Zack, and I will hurt you.” The SOLDIER stormed off before Cloud could get another word in. Growling, the blond sat down and pulled his phone back out, fingers moving over the device in a fierce fashion as he sent a text to Zack.

 

[I don't like Angeal. Don't try and send him to keep me company again.] He glared at the screen, willing his friend to answer back.

 

* * *

 

Zack frowned as he stared at his phone. Two texts, one from Cloud and one from Angeal, both saying nearly the same thing. Whatever happened, it didn't go well. Now it was trying to decide what exactly to ask what caused the problem.

 

“You're making a noise.” He fumbled his phone, startled as Sephiroth spoke up, the silver haired man's eyes closed as he relaxed in his seat. “Think quieter.”

 

“Sorry... Just...” he sighed, knowing a great deal that the other never liked these kind of conversations. “Just I had Angeal meet Cloud and they don't like each other. I don't know what to do.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do they not like each other? Was it explained?”

 

“Oh... No. Angeal's text was a simple 'I don't like him', while Cloud's was 'I don't like him. Don't send him to keep me company' thing. Shit, Seph, I really, really, REALLY like Cloud. I don't want him and Angeal to fight if the three of us are ever in the same room.” Zack fidgeted in his seat, causing Sephiroth to open his eyes and stare at the offending leg that bounced in place.

 

“Then ask.”

 

“How? How do I ask?”

 

“You're making it more complicated than it is. Just send 'why' and get it over with.” He closed his eyes again as he heard Zack take a dramatic sigh and type into his phone. The electronic made a noise almost instantly; clearly one of them had been waiting for Zack to respond.

 

“The fuck..?” Sephiroth mentally cursed himself for his interest getting piqued.

 

“What?”

 

“Cloud said Angeal threatened him. Angeal wouldn't do that.”

 

“He would if he thought this Cloud was a threat.” He tilted his head, silver bangs falling perfectly around his face. “Is this the little blond MP you pointed out to me the other day?”

 

“Yeah... he works in the science department now...” Green eyes narrowed at the new revelation.

 

“I think I understand where Angeal is coming... Anyone working with Hojo is a--”

 

“Cloud's not like that! Fuck, Sephiroth, really?! You're going to play that?! You don't even know him!”

 

“If he has anything to do with Hojo, I don't want to know him.”

 

“Fuck, you're a child, sometimes, you know that?!” Zack thunked his head against the side of the truck they were in, lifting up his phone when it beeped again. He wrinkled his nose as he read the words on the screen.

 

[We need to talk, Zack. When do you get back? It's urgent.]

 

[Sephiroth's with me, so probably three or four days. I can call when we get there.]

 

[It's better in person.]

 

“What is it now..?”

 

“... Just Cloud...” Sephiroth looked at the SOLDIER across from him, thinking a little of their previous topic.

 

“Hypothetically... I give him a chance... What would I expect?”

 

“Of Cloud? He's stubborn, shy, really freaking adorable. When he gets grumpy, he tries to glare, but it's just this pout that makes you want to just... hug him and protect him and never let him go.”

 

“... It sounds as if you have feelings for him.”

 

“Well yeah, he's my friend.”

 

“Romantic feelings, Zack.”

 

“... Ah...” The brunette looked at his phone, debating Sephiroth's words for a few seconds. “I guess so...” He smiled at the screen.

 

“Has Angeal replied?”

 

“No not yet.” Sephiroth nodded then stood when the truck came to a stop. Zack quickly followed, tucking his mobile into his pocket. “So regular monster mission?”

 

“Didn't you read the dossier?” Silver hair shook with the movement of the general's head.

 

“There was a dossier? I was on my way to lunch when they sent me to transport.” He grinned and scratched the back of his head. Sephiroth shook his head once more and hopped down to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Cloud smiled as Zack got out of the transport. He waved to him, pausing when Sephiroth got out behind him. The two SOLDIERs spoke to each other before walking towards the blond, causing him to slightly panic. Sephiroth... coming over to see him...

 

“Cloud, you okay?” He blinked a little, coming out of his daze. Zack stared at him, worry on his features.

 

“Fine... Hello, sir...”

 

“Hello Cloud...” His knees nearly buckled just from the sound of his name coming from Sephiroth's voice. “Zack has told me that you joined the labs. How has it been treating you?”

 

“Well. I've been learning quite a bit.” Cloud tried not to bristle, his previous talk with Angeal still fresh in his mind.

 

“Have you met Hojo?”

 

“Once.”

 

“Sephiroth...” Zack interrupted, sensing the distress the younger of the group was putting off. Last thing he needed was an angry Cloud.

 

“It will be nice change to have a kind soul in the lab.” Cloud paused and cheeks flushed as the general gave him a slight smile before walking away.

 

“... What just happened?”

 

“... No idea...” Zack scratched his head in confusion before wrapping an arm around the smaller man. “Right, so you wanted to talk. To my apartment where I can shower.” Cloud leaned against his friend, lightly smiling as they walked. Zack purred contently, glad to be home and have the teen at his side. It wasn't till they were in the elevator that Cloud pulled away and leaned against the wall.

 

“I had a test done... You're right... I'm an Omega.” He bit his lip and fidgeted. “And I... um... when I have my first heat...”

 

“You want to share it with me?” The SOLDIER smiled. “Does that mean you wanna be my boyfriend, Cloudy?”

 

“What? No! You're just the only person I trust for my first heat!” Cloud squeaked, cheeks turning dark pink. Zack paused, blinking a little then look down, feeling a little hurt.

 

“Okay... so... no actual relationship? Just a heat hook up. Got it...”

 

“Zack?” The blond frowned a little. “... Do you want... a relationship?”

 

“Yeah... I mean... I really like you, Cloud.”

 

“I'm sorry, but I... I can't have a relationship.”

 

“Can I get a reason why?”

 

“... I can't... Zack, I'm sorry. If I knew you wanted a relationship, I wouldn't have asked. I'll... I'll find someone else.”

 

“No! No... I'll be honored.” Zack moved over to Cloud and pulled him into his arms. He leaned to kiss the top of his head and rubbed his back. The teen relaxed and rested his head against the other's chest. “... Friends with benefits?”

 

“...” Cloud looked up at his friend and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Friends with benefits...”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth wrinkled his nose a little, watching his friends have one of their almost regular fights. He sighs some as he reached for his glass of wine and bringing it to his lips to sip the fine red liquid. He swirled the rest, pale green eyes watching as it coated the sides of the glass as he started to block out the shrill annoyance in Genesis's voice. Their fight was, as always, over Angeal's apparent disregard for other Omegas.

 

It started simple enough; the oldest of the group started talking about an Omega that was the new toy of Hojo. Sephiroth suspected he had meant Cloud, but kept silent when the words turned negative. Angeal's dislike for Omegas in the military wasn't exactly a hidden trait of his, and, being an Omega himself, Genesis took great offense and felt he needed to protect the subject matter. Typically, Sephiroth just let them fight it out, but when the antagonist pointed out that the spiky blond with innocent looking eyes was asking for trouble, he visibly twitched, causing the two to look at him with question.

 

“... I promised Zack I would give Cloud a chance.” He announced, finishing his wine after. “Cloud appears to mean a lot to him and was rather distressed when he received the texts that you two hate each other. He... is rather interesting. Wasn't afraid of me and even seemed like he was going to challenge me if I had given him a lecture of the dangers of Hojo.”

 

“Then clearly I win and Angeal is an idiot.” Genesis smirked and grabbed the wine bottle, offering it to the silver haired one, who declined with a shake of his head. “Any Omega who isn't afraid of Sephiroth deserves to be here, even if it's in the hellscape that is the labs. Cloud, you said his name was? I will have to meet him.”

 

“His usefulness is to be on his back with his legs spread.” Angeal nearly snarled as he snatched the bottle from the red head.

 

“I'm going to agree with Zack and Genesis on this... I think you're being uncharacteristically cruel about him.”

 

“I don't think we met the same person.”

 

“I didn't corner him, nor did I press that he was making the wrong choices. I merely asked if he was enjoying himself and if he met Hojo.” The youngest leaned back in his seat, watching the other two in slight scrutiny. Genesis seemed even more interested, while Angeal just seemed more annoyed. Was their encounter that bad? His own with Cloud was brief, but he admitted it was... oddly pleasant. In fact, he entertained the idea of spending more time with the blond in hopes of getting to know him. He frowned, mentally assessing his sudden desire to add to his list of those he called friends.

 

“Is he at least pretty?” Genesis's voice brought him out of his thoughts, but only caused him to frown more.

 

“Of course he is. More of a reason for him to be a proper Omega than pretend to be in the military.” Angeal huffed, eyeing Sephiroth who didn't lose the turn down of his lips. The taller smirked, drinking the wine straight from the bottle. “Even Sephiroth can't deny it, look at him.”

 

“He's... very attractive, yes... But that doesn't mean he isn't qualified to be here.” Genesis was suddenly inches from the youngest General's face, grinning madly as an idea was clearly forming in his head.

 

“Has our little Sephiroth finally found someone to shack up with?” He gleefully clapped his hands and slid onto the couch next to him. “Tell me more. He's blond with innocent eyes, what are his other features?”

 

“His eyes are a interesting shade of blue... Bright around the edges only to fade into a greenish grey colour around the pupils...”

 

“Anything else, or were you just lost in his eyes?” The red head teased, nudging Sephiroth a little.

 

“His lips are pouty, his face is babyish, and he's incredibly short.” Angeal commented, polishing off the bottle. “Shorter than you, Genesis. He gives an air of needs to be protected, probably why Zack is so attached.”

 

“You think every Omega needs to be protected if they aren't sucking your cock.” The middle of the three snapped and rolled his eyes. Cue the fighting over Omegas and what they can or cannot do. Sephiroth was starting to get a headache from it. Standing, he made the excuse to check on the take-out's arrival to exit and head towards the kitchen.

 

Once in the spacious, and rather elegant kitchen of his apartment, he pulled out his phone, searching for Zack's number before shooting him a text inquiring about the blond before he could even stop himself. What was wrong with him? He had only met Cloud for a minute, but he felt completely drawn to him. He frowned more and looked at the screen of the device in his hand as it made a noise.

 

[We're going out tonight for drinks since he has the night off. Want to come with? I'm sure he won't mind.]

 

[With Angeal and Genesis, unfortunately.] He wanted to groan as he sent out the text, the two mentioned voices gaining volume with their heated conversation. [If I can sneak out undetected, I'll let you know. As it stands, I should stay. They're having one of their... tiffs.]

 

[Yeah, okay, I'm gonna stop by.] Great. That would just add to the arguing, especially when Zack discovers what or whom they're fighting over. His head may just literally explode.

 

“Sephiroth..?” His ears twitched at the soft voice that graced them. It couldn't be the blond, how did he get there, how did he know where here was? His eyes, however, confirmed that it was indeed Cloud standing there, looking a cross between worried and nervous. He could only conclude Zack was planning to stop by anyway.

 

“Hello, Cloud...” He shifted and motioned to the fridge. “Would you like a drink?”

 

“No thanks, Zack's taking me out for some after defusing the bomb in the living room.” He offered a smile that the General swore made his heart skip a small beat. “It's pretty loud, we could hear it from Zack's place. Angeal really doesn't like Omegas, huh?” The blond walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat on the stool that rested at its side, trying to make himself a bit comfortable in Sephiroth's presence.

 

“Considering his best friend from childhood is one, you think he would be more... supportive. I remember him being quite horrified when Genesis presented. He had done everything he could to convince him that he needed to quit SOLDIER and it only fueled Genesis to press on.”

 

“And now he's one of the three Generals.” Cloud gave another smile that Sephiroth was getting the feeling it was reserved for him, before those blue eyes moved to the marble countertop. “Thanks... for the other day... for not lecturing me for making the wrong decision...”

 

“Will you promise me something?” The words came out of the silver haired man's mouth before he could even stop them, gaining the attention of the smaller fully. “If Hojo starts doing anything that makes you uncomfortable, hurts you, or anything of the sort... You'll let me know?”

 

“... You're worried about me?”

 

“I worry about anyone who crosses paths with him in the name of science.”

 

“I've heard all the rumors. I seriously doubt he's that bad.”

 

“... I won't lecture you. I won't tell you to stop, or avoid him. Just... Just know if he hurts you, I will hurt him.” He didn't know why he was suddenly offering his services as justice; couldn't tell say why he wanted to make anyone who hurt the man before him pay, but fuck did he want to, even if the slights haven't happened yet.

 

“... You know the truth of what the internship is...”

 

“I do. I've seen it. Angeal thinks he knows, but he doesn't truly. If it's what you want, then I have no right to stop you. None of us do.”

 

“This... seems out of character for you. Even you look confused as to what you're saying.” Another smile. “Thank you, though.” They froze when the voices went up in anger, Zack either making things worse or there was just no way to calm the two down.

 

“... When do the experiments begin?” Sephiroth broke their silence, hands gripping the counter's edge tightly as he tried hard not to picture what Cloud would be going through.

 

“After my first heat. Which is soon, I can feel the annoying creep of it. Every time Zack does his Alpha protect bullshit, I get this stupid overwhelming need to touch him. Or worse, be touched BY him.”

 

“The arguing in the other room affecting you?”

 

“No, though Angeal seems to be in full Alpha rage mode or close to it.” He wrinkled his nose a little as a thought crossed his mind. “Maybe those two should just fuck and get it over with.”

 

“Perhaps you've been around Zack too much, you're starting to talk like him.” A slight smirk pulled at Sephiroth's lips. Another silence fell between them, this time a comfortable one. The General suspected that this was actually Cloud's preferred mode; that the talking was just in attempts to start a proper friendship. At least, that little mysterious new voice in Sephiroth's head hoped it was. He felt so odd around the blond, yet it was a welcomed odd. It soothed him; allowed him be to someone who wasn't the General.

 

Cloud was feeling it too. It was something he never felt around Zack, and he didn't think he ever talked this much to Zack when they first met. It had taken years for them – him – to be on level that he was actually relaxed enough around the black haired Alpha to have a conversation that lasted more than a few words. Yet here he was, having a full length communication with the man who got him to join in the first place, and he didn't stutter once. He smiled to himself, proud and then his mind wandered to other thoughts, which just spilled out of his mouth with no control.

 

“If Zack gets sent out on a mission and my heat hits, will you help me with it?” A flush started to creep over his face as the words tumbled out on their own. He swallowed nervously as a silver brow rose then lowered.

 

“I would be honored to.”

 

* * *

 

Zack had timing, Cloud definitely had to give him that. He dragged him out of the apartment and down to the bar right after he had completely embarrassed himself in front of Sephiroth. Now the two drank the liquid poison, one in anger, the other in attempts to wipe the horror from his mind. Granted the SOLDIER had a massive tolerance to the alcohol; from his enhancements and his own natural ability to get sauced. The small Omega on the other hand was very much a light weight and was feeling the affects of his drink half way through.

 

“I can't fucking believe Angeal... What the hell is wrong with him?”

 

“Maybe...” A hiccup broke the sentence, followed by a small chuckle. “Maybe it's just a side you haven't seen before? Something he kept away from you because.... because he didn't think it was right to show.”

 

“They were fighting about you.”

 

“Me? What'd I do, besides tell him to go fuck himself.” Cloud shifted and moved closer to his friend. Zack smelled nice.

 

“You're an Omega, and apparently that's a major insult to him.” The Alpha didn't noticed the other moving closer, clearly too focused on the topic.

 

“Mmm, Zack... I'm not an Omega till... till you fuck me.”

 

“Are you seriously drunk already? You've only had half a drink.”

 

“Maybe... I feel weird enough. Is it just me, or is this place just getting warmer...?” He looked around, trying to find the source of the new burst of heat hitting his body. “Can we go? I need cold.”

 

“Cloud, you okay?” Zack shifted and leaned in, scenting the blond who just reacted to it with a shiver instead of his usual smacking the other away. Purplish blue eyes widened and before Cloud could protest, he was being picked up and hurried out of the bar. He whined slightly as the cool air hit his body once they were out and then he finally put things together in that silly little head of his.

 

His heat started.

 

“Holy shit... Holy shit!!” He started to panic a little, wiggling in Zack's arms. “Zack!!”

 

“Yeah I know. I'm getting us to a hotel, relax okay?” Did Zack always smell this great? Gods, all Cloud could think about was wrapping himself up in that scent and just melting with it.

 

That didn't make any sense at all. Fuck, his brain was off.

 

“Sephiroth and I had a normal talk.” Yes, distract whatever was going on, good. “He's surprisingly really kind, and sweet.”

 

“Oh yeah? Never heard him described like that.” Zack was catching on to what Cloud was doing, shifting a little to redistribute the weight of the body in his arms. “Am I gonna have a bit of competition over your affections?” He teased as he got them to the hotel doors, carefully reaching and opening the doors.

 

“He's worried about me. Swore he was blushing as he talked. Does Sephiroth blush? I think he should. I'm drunk, aren't I?”

 

“Just a little, but here's other things going on here, Cloudy.” He quickly got them a room, ignoring as best he could the need that was radiating off the blond in his arms. Once in their new environment, the SOLDIER tossed the little Scientist to the bed, pulling away to start yanking off his own clothes. He was fully naked when he joined the other, thankful the Omega wasn't a fan of buttons as he zipped open the shirt he was wearing.

 

“Mm Zack..?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Should we be doing this?” Damnit, of all times to hit the pause button.

 

“You're in heat, Cloud. I promised I'd help, remember?”

 

“Yeah, but... I dun wanna fuck things up between us and you want a relationship...” Double damnit. How can Cloud be so considerate in the state he's in? Normally Omegas are begging and pleading for something in them, and here the little one was trying to have cognitive THOUGHTS. Science was definitely a better field for him than SOLDIER. “Zack..?”

 

“I promise it won't fuck anything up... I promise.” _Just let me have you tonight, please. I'll do anything._

 

“... Okay, but I dun wanna have a baby, so just deal with that.” The look on the smaller's face made Zack laugh a little and he nodded, leaning in to finally kiss those pouty lip that teased almost every wet dream he'd had since meeting Cloud. He was rewarded with a heated entanglement of their tongues and the blond pressing his still too clothed body against Zack's naked one. A whine escaped between kisses and the SOLDIER worked quickly to remove the other's clothes, leaning back to take in the sights with a low purr.

 

Cloud was beautiful. Body filled in all the right places, legs quivering in the anticipation, and eyes locked on Zack's in such an intense stare that he swore his soul was being read. He barely registered his hand moving, causing little, but noticeable shivers through the object of his desires as it traveled from chest to legs, mapping in what it touched. Fingers dipped down, feeling the wetness of the heat between thighs and quickly searched for the source, slipping them in as soon as he could.

 

The small back arched, hips rocked on those that invaded his body, and Zack was suddenly filled with a possessive rage. Granted he knew he wasn't Cloud's first, he'd seen the evidence a few times, but the Alpha in him was screaming at the need to make all who touched his Cloud before to pay, and claim the blond so it never happened again.

 

Shit, was Cloud right? Was this going to ruin things between them?

 

“Zack... don't stop... why are you stopping? Zack?” He came out his horrid thoughts and looked at the blond, who had worry all over his face. Seriously, how was he not a puddle of need? The Alpha smiled and removed his fingers, crawling between the legs of the Omega before leaning down and give him the softest kiss he could bring himself to do.

 

“Just thinking about things I shouldn't be... I mean I have you right here, wanting me, and I'm in la la land.” He chuckled when he felt Cloud grasp his length, guiding his own body into proper position. The brunette chuckled more when the other wasn't satisfied and flipped onto his hands and knees under him, wiggling some to make sure Zack could push in without any issue. A sigh came from Cloud as the older finally did so, finally being filled as his body screamed to be. The Omega moaned in pleasure as he rocked back against the Alpha. He couldn't wait for Zack to move and proceed to fuck himself on the SOLDIER. Another chuckle before strong hands found his hips.

 

“Impatient?” Zack purred before pulling almost all the way out, only to thrust in with strength only an enhanced individual could, causing Cloud to cry out with a whimper that turned into mewing. He wanted to chuckle more as the little blond pawed at the mattress under them like the kitten he was acting like. Wasn't long till the heat fully kicked in, and the blond was that twitching mess the Alpha was expecting. It was cute, really; When he started to pull back the first few thrusts, Cloud would beg for him not to pull out and when he pushed back in, he was gifted with a moaned out 'Oh gods, yes' every time.

 

The rest of the night, and even the next three days, were a blur of rough, needy sex that Zack didn't even know he was capable of. Something tugged on his heart as he ran his fingers through silky gold spikes. His Omega was now on the market as it were. They didn't bond as he so wanted; Cloud had that cognitive function to push Zack away or cover his neck when the SOLDIER got to close to the spot on his neck.

 

“Mmm time..?” The little blond shifted, yawning loudly as he cuddled closer to the warm body he laid on.

 

“One in the afternoon.”

 

“I... should call work...”

 

“Can't it wait?” Zack frowned, watching as Cloud went from cuddles to getting up.

 

“Nope. I said I'd contact him as soon as my heat was over. I start the internship as soon as possible.”

 

“So call tomorrow. Let today just be us.” The brunette sat up, frowning more when his friend started getting dressed. “Cloud, com'on. You just had a heat, you need to rest.”

 

“Stop treating me like I'm fragile!!” They both stopped from the outburst, Cloud closing his eyes tightly and Zack hanging his head.

 

“It's not that... You know it's not that...”

 

“I knew this was a mistake... I should have had someone else.” The words bit hard, and the Alpha just stared, fighting the tears that threatened to come. They were true, but they didn't have to be said. He loved the blond, and sharing the heat only intensified it.

 

So when Cloud left, Zack let the tears fall that he was holding back.

 

* * *

 

Cloud leaned against the elevator as it took him up to the Science Department floor, eyes lowered and staring blankly at the metal panel his feet rested upon. Mentally he cursed the labs being on such a high floor- too many people getting in and off as it went up-, but he suppose it was because if an explosion happened it wouldn't take out the whole building.

 

He frowned; that was a rather dim thought. Alas, all of his current thoughts were dim. Zack was so hurt by his leaving, did it end their friendship? Did it destroy everything like he thought it would? Gods, he shouldn't have let the Alpha have him, they were too close and worse, Zack was in love with him. If it wasn't clear before, it was definitely clear now, but how did HE feel? He never thought about it. Did he have feelings for Zack? SHOULD he have feelings for him? He did miss his touch already, his scent, the way his chest rose and fell when he chuckled at a silly thing Cloud would do. Did he love the goofy SOLDIER too?

 

Blond spikes shook as he tried to clear his head when the contraption he was in dinged at his stop. Goals came first. He had to achieve what he came here to achieve and then maybe he could start settling down with a family of his own. Hell, maybe they'd settle down on a chocobo farm, raise the best for racing, maybe even race them himself sometimes. Would Zack wait..?

 

Stop that, goals first. Worry about Zack later.

 

Cloud took a determined breath and stepped out into the hall, following it to the double doors that would be his new work place, not just a place where he loitered and helped when he could, but his actual job. He said hi to a few people as he walked towards Hojo's office, his resolve firming as he got closer and closer and... Oh gods, what the hell was that pain?!

 

The Omega cringed and held his stomach, wrinkling his nose some as Zack's words of “You need to rest” came back to haunt him. He was going to be sick any second now, not how he wanted to appear to his boss.

 

“Last stages of your heat, hmm?” Hojo stood in the doorway, sipping his drink with an amused smirk. “Come in, don't need your hormones clogging up the air.” He motioned and Cloud quickly followed, flopping onto the well kept couch in the office the instant he saw it. Another amused chuckle came from the Alpha, and before Cloud could think, there was a cup of hot tea placed on the table in front of him. “Don't worry, it's just your body adjusting to its new ability. Does it hurt?”

 

“Like someone stabbed me repeatedly...”

 

“Mmm, means you weren't successful in reproducing. Your body is just getting rid of the unfertilized egg.” The professor sat down in his seat and tilted his head as he watched Cloud.

 

“Would... would sex help?”

 

“What?”

 

“Would... having sex right now make the pain go away?” The blond pushed himself up to sit upright, taking a shaky breath.

 

“... Are you asking me to bed you?”

 

“If it'll make the pain go away.”

 

“It won't, but perhaps another time during testing phase.” A third amused chuckle, and Hojo pressed a button, ordering what Cloud hoped was the strongest pain killers in the world for him. “Since you're already in intense pain, how about we start today?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“It'll make the IVs seem just like the flu rather than what they are. We'll keep you here, observing any changes or negative reactions while you rest in one of the rooms. And yes, you can take muscle relaxer for the pain.”

 

“Oh thank Eir...” The Omega practically rolled off the couch as he followed the older man. He was almost glad there was a bed in the new room. He moved to the mattress and curled up on it as Hojo took an arm, carefully inserting the stint for the IV. The assistant came in with the bag filled with strange glowing liquid that Cloud quickly decided it was Makou.

 

After all, what else could be liquid and glowing?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Had a family death that hit me really hard, two suicide attempts, and good dose of hardcore depression. I'm slowly doing better, I mean I did finish the chapter, so there's some good news, yeah?
> 
> And yes, there will eventually be HojoxCloud-ness, that's actually one of my favourite pairings. Hence it being listed!! 
> 
> Also Eir is the Nordic goddess of medicine.


End file.
